foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Festival of Festivals
Story Recap Years later, Myra and her family watch a rerun of the Alix Logan movie on which Schanke had worked. Notes Written for Brightknightie in FK Fic Fest 2016, and released from the queue on 2 October. Word count: 2830 words. The prompt was "Gen. Characters: Your choice, but must mention Schanke if he does not appear himself. Prompt: The big, red-carpet premiere of the Alix Logan movie that's being filmed in the second-season episode "Amateur Night." (Could be set before, after, or instead of "Black Buddha, Part 1.")" Quotes Author's Notes * Stonetree came into the story when I was trying to find names for Jenny's children. "Donny" was obvious; but "Nikki/Nicole" just seemed wrong (for all that we meet a lot of daughters with that name in fan fiction about Natalie's future). The more I thought about it, the less I could see Jenny naming one of her children after a man who was, after all, only one of several partners that her Dad had had down the years. Then I thought of Stonetree.... — from a comment on AO3 Comments * "... As a reader, I was almost immediately taken aback, in the first scene, when Alix not only hadn't heard, but didn't pick up on Myra's mien and grasp that there was something to grasp. Of course it was Alix's big night and she had many other things on her mind, yet seeing that she had gone back to being nothing but a self-involved superstar, and feeling such a breathtakingly lonely and desperately sad moment for Myra, promptly wiped away all my expectations and guesses for the story. Blank slate, unknown start. ..." — excerpted from comment by Brightknightie on AO3 * "Poignantly sad and yet comforting that even though Don was gone, in a way Myra and Jenny (and the grandkids Don never would know) had a way to still see and hear him as he was, so in a way he still can be in their lives. It reminds me of the last lines in Shakespeare's Sonnet 18: "So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee."" — excerpted from comment by Nicholas_Lucien on AO3 * "Beautiful story, beautifully done. I cried. Thank you for writing and posting it. can't comment any further -- it just hits too close to home. ;-( " — comment by WaltD on AO3 * "I love the way your characters interact in this story. They feel so real. It's a beautiful, delicate dance between thought, the spoken word, and action, especially for Myra and Jenny. I love how Myra really just wants to be alone, yet goes out of her way to entice good feelings from her visiting grandchildren, reassure her visiting daughter without words, and linger with Joe Stonetree so both can reminisce. She is so gracious. The emotions are so real, they're palpable." — excerpted from comment by dlyt on AO3 * "I love the idea that Joe Stonetree is taking care of them. Of course Schanke was much longer at the 27th than at the 96th precinct, so that's a logical consequence. That never occurred to me before." — excerpted from comment by PJ1228 on AO3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Works by Greer Watson Category:Fan Fiction from 2016 Category:PG13-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Futurefic Category:Drama Category:Canon-based fan fiction Category:Myra Schanke stories Category:Jenny Schanke stories Category:Schanke stories Category:Schanke/Myra fan fiction